Love and Hate
by mrs YRA
Summary: Ketika Sakura harus di hadapkan pada pilihan untuk mencintai atau membenci dua lelaki yang menjungkirbalikkan hidupnya, dua lelaki yang menjadi pusat kehidupan Sakura, dua lelaki yang sama-sama ingin memiliki Sakura secara utuh. /"Kau akan segera menikah, tinggalkan aku!"/"Aku mencintaimu"/"Aku takut, temani aku."/- CHAPTER 4 UPDATE.
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Hate**

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by mrs YRA

 **DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **TIDAK SESUAI EYD, TYPO, DLL MOHON DI MENGERTI**

* * *

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 **SASUKE POVS**

Aroma masakan membangunkanku pagi ini. Entah siapa yang memasak hingga membuat aroma yang sama dengan aroma masakan ibuku, sangat lezat dan nikmat. Dengan mencium aroma ini saja dapat ku pastikan ia ahli dalam memasak.

Ku alihkan perhatianku pada meja nakas di samping tempat tidur. Ini masih sangat pagi dan aku terbangun kurang dari satu jam dari alarm yang telah ku setting. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus kembali tidur. Bukan berarti aku adalah seorang pemalas, hanya saja aku tak ingin membuang kesempatan untuk beristirahat. Bekerja sebagai seorang CEO membuatku kekurangan waktu tidur. Kalian harus tahu itu.

Satu menit, dua menit, lima menit, sepuluh menit. Sia-sia sudah usahaku untuk sekedar terlelap lagi . Mataku tak mau terpejam karena aroma kelezatan makanan itu makin menjadi-jadi dalam penciumanku. Sial, siapapun orang yang memasak pagi ini, orang itu harus ku kutuk karena mengganggu waktu tidurku walaupun ia seorang ahli masak.

Dengan malas kupaksa kaki-kaki ini menuju ke kamar mandi. Menyalakan pemanas air, mencuci muka, dan menyikat gigi yang telah menjadi semacam prosedur tetap. Dan tentu saja, ritual ini kuakhiri dengan merileks-kan diri di bawah guyuran air shower yang hangat. Kubiarkan derasnya air dari shower membasahi rambut dan seluruh tubuhku. Membuatku nyaman dan tenang.

Setelah segala rutinitas pagiku usai, aku berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang kerjaku. Aku harus menyiapkan dokumen-dokumen yang harus kubawa menuju kantor.

Deg

Langkahku terhenti. Benar benar terhenti.

Pandanganku menuju ruang makan yang tergabung dengan dapur. Seorang gadis tengah menguasai dapurku. Ya, seorang gadis. Ingatanku mengatakan bahwa semalam aku tak meniduri seorang wanitapun di sini.

Kini ku pandangi seorang gadis yang tengah menguasai dapurku. Ia tak merasakan kehadiranku. Sepertinya sebuah _iPod_ yang telah terpasang earphone pada kedua telinganya telah membuatnya tuli.

Gadis itu terlihat cukup ceria dari caranya bersenandung kecil dan sedikit menari seirama dengan senandungnya. Rambut pinknya yang aneh ia ikat tinggi ikut bergoyang bersama tubuhnnya yang eerrrrrr cukup seksi walau terbalut baju tidur kekanakan – sebuah celana panjang yang di padukan dengan kaos lengan panjang. Semuanya tipis, sehingga menampakkan lekuk-lekuk tubuh indahnya.

Ia sangat bersemangat menyiapkan sarapan. Seakan menyiapkannya untuk sang suami.

'Suami? Apakah aku memiliki seorang istri sehingga pagi ini ada seorang gadis errrr atau seorang wanita menyiapkan sarapan di meja makanku? Apakah aku tak ingat jika aku memiliki seorang istri? Kapan aku menikah? Apakah aku hilang ingatan pagi ini?' Bermaca-macam pikiran menggangguku _._

"Umm hai tuan. Selamat pagi." Tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan terkejut melihatku memperhatikannya.

 **** **SAKURA POVS**

Ku kerjap-kerjapkan mataku. Uh, badanku rasanya pegal semua tertidur dengan posisi seperti ini. Satu detik, dua detik.

Deg!

Dimana aku sekarang? Ku lihat diriku masih berpakaian lengkap, tak ada rasa sakit-hanya pegal pada tengkukku, dan tak ada tanda kemerahan mencurigakan dari tubuhku-hanya beberapa goresan bolpoin di telapak kondisi ini, aku merasa cukup lega.

Sekarang kulihat sekeliling. Ruangan yang cukup luas ber-wallpaper putih dengan sedikit ornamen dark blue, Sofa dark blue, sebuah meja kaca dengan banyak kertas berserakan dan laptop yang menyala sekarat karena lowbart.

Kepingan kepingan ingatan berusaha aku kumpulkan. Perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk mengingat semua ini. Aku benci mengingat, walaupun aku adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran. Terlebih mengingat hal-hal yang telah kulakukan tanpa sadar. Ini membuat kepalaku sakit.

Butuh waktu lama untu merangkai ingatanku dan berhasil tentu saja. Ingatan ini membuatku lebih tenang. Segera kulirik jam pada iphone ku yang sama sekaratnya dengan laptopku. Huh, ini masih pagi. Terlalu pagi.

Tiba-tiba otakku memutuskan untuk memasak pagi ini, membuat sarapan. Entah untuk siapa masakan yang akan ku buat ini. Aku tak mengenalnya sama sekali. Kepingan ingatanku sangat sedikit mengingatnya. Lelaki itu tak banyak bicara. Ia terlihat jauh lebih tua dari usiaku, bermata gelap dengan tatapan dingin. Hanya itu yang dapat aku tangkap dari mataku semalam.

Aku selalu memasak sambil mendengarkan musik dari ipodku dan bersenandung. Terkadang aku sedikit menari mengikuti irama yang terdengar di telinga ini. Membuatku nyaman dan rileks. Terlebih, saat ini aku memasak di dapur yang bersih dan luas dengan peralatan masak yang lengkap. Seakan menyemangatiku untuk segera memasak. Walaupun aku cukup shock ketika melihat isi kulkas di dapur ini, sangat banyak tomat di sana.

* * *

Aku terperangah ketika mataku menemukan seseorang di ujung ruangan. Memperhatikanku dalam diam dengan mata kelamnya. Ia terlihat sangat errrrrr menawan dengan wajah stoic-nya. Lelaki itu tak bergerak sedikitpun ketika aku balik menatapnya.

"Umm hai tuan. Selamat pagi." Tanpa berfikir aku menyapa lelaki stoic itu.

'Uhhh, tuan? Kenapa aku harus memanggilnya tuan?'

Dia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandang seakan aku adalah seorang gadis aneh. Tak ada sahutan dari dirinya. Kemudian ia melangkah mendekatiku tanpa melepas tatapan yang semakin tajam seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin dekat.

Deg.

Ia berhenti melangkah ketika kami hanya sekitar 30 cm. Kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya. Matanya terarah padaku. Aku hanya bisa menahan nafas seiring dengan jarak kami yang tereliminasi. Dekat dan makin dekat. Sekarang aku bisa mencium aroma tubuh dan parfumnya dengan jelas. Aku bisa melihat hidung mancungnya hampir menyentuh hidungku. Aku ingin pingsan saat ini Tuhan.

Kemudian semuanya berhenti. Berhenti ketika jarak hidung kami mungkin hanya setengah senti.

Ia menghirup nafas panjang tepat didepan wajahku. Aku sangat gugup dan tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini. Pasti pipi ini sudah semerah tomat-tomat yang ada di kulkas. Satu detik rasanya sungguh lama bagiku.

Tangannya tiba-tiba bergerak ke arah kepalaku. Oh Tuhan, aku tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungku sekarang.

Klek.

Tangan itu menarik _headphone_ ku. Ia menyeringai tajam dan memandangku dengan remeh. Lalu ia menjauh, bergerak menuju ujung meja makan ini.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ummm, aku kira aku tak akan pergi tanpa berpamitan denganmu. Itu bukan tindakan yang sopan kurasa." Aku benar-benar gugup saat ini. Aura dapur yang tadinya sangat menyenangkan kini berubah mencekam dengan kehadiran lelaki aneh ini. Terlebih dengan tindakan yang baru saja ia lakukan padaku.

"Dan aku membuatkanmu sarapan sebagai tanda terimakasihku." Lanjutku

"Kau tak berusaha membunuhku kan?" ia mengernyit menatapku, merendahkanku.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau kira aku menaruh racun dalam makananmu hah?" Mulut lelaki ini sangat berbisa, dengan mudah ia mampu membuat kepalaku meledak.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku memakan satu per satu hidangan yang ada. Tentu saja aku tak menghabiskan seluruh makanan ini, hanya memakannya satu sendok. Bagaimanapun juga si menyebalkan itu harus makan.

Melihatku kesetanan, lelaki itu tak bergeming. Malah makin menatapku aneh.

'Oh Tuhan, ampuni dosa-dosaku. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan lelaki aneh ini?'

"Apa aku mati hah?" tanyaku sarkastik.

Hanya tersenyum miring respon lelaki itu padaku setelah semua kegilaan yang aku perbuat. Satu detik kemudian ia duduk dan memakan masakanku.

"Kenapa kau masih di situ?" Tanyanya datar menatapku heran

Segera aku menuju ke meja makan itu dan meenarik kasar kursi yang akan aku duduki. Tak kuhiraukan tatapannya yang makin menyiratkan bahwa aku gadis aneh. Aneh. Sangat aneh.

Plak

Tiba-tiba tangannya menepis tangannku yang akan membalik piring dihadapanku.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu makan disini hah? Pergilah. Kau seharusnya tak ada di sini." Ia berhenti, menghela nafas. "Silahkan keluar nona. Aku akan MEMAKAN rasa terimakasihmu" lanjutnya. Menekankan kata MEMAKAN dengan seriangaian aneh.

"Lelaki gila!" umpatku padanya. Ia mendelik marah. Sebelum ia berhasil mengeluarkan kalimatnya, aku berlari mengambil barang-barangku dan keluar dari kamar apartemennya. Tak lupa aku membanting pintu keras-keras. Agar si menyebalkan itu tahu bahwa aku sebal padanya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Halo, saya seorang newbie ingin berbagi fict dan ini adalah fict pertama saya di sini. Karena selama ini hanya sebagai pembaca karya-karya bagus kalian.

Kritik (MEMBANGUN) dan Saran sangat saya butuhkan. Terimakasih

 **Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Hate**

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Mrs YRA

 **DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **WARNING:**

 **OOC, ABAL-ABAL, TYO, ANEH, GAJE, GAK SESUAI EYD, DLL**

 **SAKURA POVS**

Seminggu telah berlalu dari kejadian dengan lelaki memuakkan yang tak pernah aku tahu namanya. Tapi, otakku tak mampu melupakannya. Setiap malam selama seminggu aku selalu memimpikannya.

Memimpikan wajah rupawannya. Garis rahang yang tegas, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, dan mata hitam yang tajam, kontras dengan kulit putih bak porselen miliknya. Aku yakin lelaki itu memiliki banyak penggemar dari kalangan wanita, ummm mungkin juga lelaki. Mengapa Tuhan menciptakan lelaki indah dengan sifat terkutuk seperti dia? AAAAAAARRGGGHHHTTTTT. Memikirkannya membuatku gila.

Ddrrrrttt... ddrrrrtttt... drrrrtttt...

Lamunanku terhenti. Sebuah panggilan menginterupsi.

"Halo ino, ada apa? Ini sudah larut, jangan menggangguku." sahutku ketus membuka percakapan dengan sahabatku, Ino- _pig_.

"Mengganggumu? Kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku _forehead_." Dia menyalak ketus padaku.

"Apa maumu _pig_?"

"Tugasmu heh! Kakashi-sensei memintaku untuk mengingatkanmu untuk segera melengkapi laporan anatomi minggu lalu. Laporanmu kurang lengkap." Aku bisa merasakan ia menyeringai jahat di balik telepon.

"Benarkah?" aku tak ingin memepercayainya. Tetapi kepanikan telah melandaku. "Uh, bagaimana bisa aku tak mengeceknya terlebih dahulu sebelum kukumpulkan." Aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri. "Kenapa kau baru memberi tahuku sekarang _pig_? Kapan harus ku kumpulkan?"

"Maafkan aku _forehead_ , aku lupa. Hahaha." Ia tertawa menyebalkan." _So_ , segeralah kau lengkapi. Kau harus mengumpulkannya besok sebelum jam 7 pagi." Lanjutnya makin membuatku gila.

"APA? Ini TENGAH MALAM!"

"Tak perlu berteriak seperti itu _forehead_! Gendang telingaku bisa pecah!" ia mengingatkanku dengan galak. "Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang Kakashi-sensei ucapkan. Kalau saja kau lebih teliti, kau tak akan seperti ini sayang" Sambungnya.

"Huh, terimakasih ino. Kau menyampaikannya dengan bijak, mengingat jam berapa sekarang." Ucapku sarkastik tak menanggapi nasehat Ino.

Dari ujung telepon kudengar Ino menertawaiku. Tertawa jahat dan menyebalkan. "Maafkan aku Sakura." Tiba-tiba suaranya berubah tulus meminta maaf padaku. "Selamat bersenang-senang sakura. _Jaa ne_." Sambungnya tak memberiku waktu untuk merespon.

 _Tutttt_.

Ini hampir tengah malam, dan baru saja petir menyambarku. Oke, ini ungkapan yang berlebihan. Apa yang di sampaikan Ino tadi adalah sedikit dari seribu masalah pada hidupku. Bukankah masalah selalu datang dan pergi tanpa memberi salam dan berpamitan?

Aku harus segera melengkapi laporan yang tak kuketahui dimana bagian yang harus kulengkapi, dan gilanya harus di kumpulkan besok pagi dan sekarang adalah tengah malam. Waktu yang tepat untuk memimpikan lelaki tampan-ku. Sayangnya, mimpi itu buyar karena telepon Ino. HUH!

AAAAARRRGGGHHTTT. Sekali lagi, INI TENGAH MALAM dan otakku hars bekerja. Mengingat dimana aku meletakkan sisa-sisa tugas yang belum kukumpulkan. Aku benci mengingat.

...

 _Malam itu, tugasku sangat banyak. Tetapi, listrik di lantai 15-dimana kamarku berada mati._

 _Lalu, aku terpaksa membuat tugas-tugasku di lobby apartemen. Membuat pemandangan tak mengenakkan disana. Sampai akhirnya seorang petugas menyuruhku untuk kembali ke kamar karena menganggu pemandangan. Tk tahukah dia? Tugasku belum selesai. Haruskah aku menangis dan memohon padanya? MENYEBALKAN._

 _Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan menuju lift, mataku menatap jam dinding kaca besar di tengah lobby. Ini hampir tengah malam. Lalu mataku menangkap sesosok bayangan lelaki berpakaian hitam baru saja memasuki gedung. Jas yang di pakainya sangat berantakan di tambah dengan rambutnya mencuat aneh seperti pantat ayam makin menambah kesan berantakan._

 _Dia berjalan ke arahku-menuju lift. Sepertinya ia adalah orang yang cukup penting karena para petugas menunduk untuk menyapanya ketika dia lewat. Sedangkan aku, sama sekali tak di sapanya._

 _Ting. Lift terbuka. Aku segera memasukinya. Lelaki itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian memencet angka 25, lantai tertinggi di gedung ini. Aku pun pura-pura memencet angka yang sama. Entah apa yg aku fikirkan saat itu._

 _Berada dalam satu ruangan tertutup bersama lelaki berantakan ini mebuatku mual. Pasalnya, aroma alkohol begitu menyeruak kuat dari tubuhnya. Kulirik, pandangannya lurus kedepan, seakan ia adalah manekin bermata merah. Membuatku bergidik ngeri._

 _Lift naik tanpa halangan, karena tak ada penghuni lain yang berusaha memumpanginya._

 _Ting. Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 25._

 _Ia keluar dan aku mengikutinya. Lalu ia menghilang. Tertelan pintu nomor 25.01._

 _..._

 _Sudah lima belas menit aku termenung di depan sebuah pintu kamar yang asing untukku. Pikiranku berkecamuk._

 _'_ _Haruskah aku melakukan ini? Ataukah aku melanjutkan tugas ini besok pagi? Tapi, tugas ini harus di kumpulkan sebelum jam 7 pagi. Uhhh Apakah ini sopan? Apakah penghuni kamar ini orang baik?'_

 _Apakah dan apakah lainnya datang silih berganti di pikiranku. Ini pilihan yang sulit. Melebihi soal-soal yang diujikan oleh Kakashi-sensei._

 _SHANNAROOO! Masa bodoh dengan harga diri. Bagimanapun juga aku harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku malam ini._

 _Ku tekan bel pada pintu bernomor 25.01. Tak lama kemudian muncul sesosok lelaki raven dengan rambut acak-acakan. Mata merahnya menatapku penuh tanya._

 _"_ _Umm, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?"_

 _Dia terlihat cukup kaget, tetapi dengan cepat ia merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar dan dingin._

 _"_ _Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin meminta tolong. Kau tau, kita tinggal dalam gedung apartemen yang sama. So, anggap saja ini permintaan bantuan dari tetanggamu."_

 _Ia menatapku penuh selidik_

 _"_ _Kamarku di lantai 15. Apa kau tau kalau seluruh listrik di lantaiku mati, menurut petugas ada sedikit masalah dan akan di perbaiki besok. Ummmm dan aku memiliki banyakk tugas yg harus kuselesaikan malam ini." Kali ini aku menunjukan bawaanku yang sangat banyak. Penuh dengan kertas-kertas. "Bolehkah aku membuat tugas ini di kamarmu?"_

 _Ia mendelik kesal dengan permintaanku. Mata merahnya seaakan mau copot. Aku tau ini sangat tidak sopan menguntit pria yang tak ku kenal hingga ke kamarnya dan tiba-tiba meminta tinggal di apartemennya untuk membuat tugas._

 _Tak ada respon. Ia hanya diam dengan ekspresi menahan kesal. Sepertinya kedatanganku mengganggu lelaki raven di hadapanku ini. Tanpa menjawab, ia berbalik dan berjalan pelan menahan pintu. Aku hanya bisa melongo dan jengahl dengan sikap acuh lelaki di hadapanku ini. Kalau ia menolak permintaanku, setidaknya ia bisa mengucapkannya kan? Bukannya malah acuh tak acuh dan berbalik tanpa kata tanpa suara._

 _"_ _Kau mau masuk atau tidak?" ucapnya dingin membuyarkan lamunanku._

 _"_ _Tentu saja. Ummm terimakasih."_

 _"_ _Hn"_

 _Lelaki aneh pikirku. Tapi aku tetap berjalan mengikutinya._

 _"_ _Kau bisa mengerjakan tugasmu disini. Jangan sentuh barang-barangku."_

 _"_ _Oke."_

 _"_ _Jangan pernah bersuara atau aku akan melemparmu dari sini." Perintah lelaki raven. Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, ia menghilang di ujung lorong._

 _..._

Aku mendesah gusar. Haruskah aku kembali lagi ke kamar milik lelaki laknat itu?

...

Ting

Lift terbuka di lantai 25. Oh, sungguh aku tak sadar telah melangkah jauh hingga sampai di lantai ini.

Deg

Tepat saat aku keluar dari lift, aroma alkohol yang sangat memuakkan memenuhi indera pembauan yang kumiliki. Dan eeerrrrrrr sebuah pemandangan menakjubkan tersaji padaku.

Jika ini adalah sebuah tayangan kartun yang sering kutonton, mungkin mataku telah membelalak hingga lepas dari kantungnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dua orang tak tahu mau sedang saling melumat dan meraba di koridor. Tak tahukah mereka jika ada CCTV yang selalu mengawasi tempat ini?

"Ehheeem" aku berdeham keras karena pemandanganku tank kunjung selesai melakukan adegannya. Sepertinya mereka tak mengetahui kedatanganku.

Sontak langsung saja lelaki raven dan wanita merah itu saling melepaskan diri. Wanita itu memerah. Entah ia menahan malu atau malah dia sedang marah padaku karena menginterupsi kegiatan meraka.

Sedangkan si Raven-menyebalkan, ia telihat linglung dan bingung. Mungkin ia terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi alkohol. Sehingga kesadarannya terganggu.

"Siapa kau ini? Berani-beraninya menggangguku!" wanita merah itu membentakku. Kini aku tahu, ia pasti marah karena aku menghentikan kesenangannya.

"Maafkan aku nooo... Ummm nyonya. Namaku Sakura. Aku ada kepetingan dengan suamimu." Ucapku ragu. Aku takut salah dalam menyebut pasangan ini.

Lelaki raven itu mendelik mendengar ucapanku, sedangkan si wanita malah tersipu-sipu angkuh. Aneh.

"Apa maumu?" tanya si wanita padaku yang nampak pura-pura menjaga _image_ nya. "Siapa dia Sasuke?" sambung wanita itu pada si lelaki sebelum aku sempat menjawabnya.

"Apa maumu?" pertanyaan yang sama terlontar dari mulut Sasuke-yang baru keutahu namanya-tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari wanita-yg ku kira adalah istrinya. Sasuke terlihat mulai mampu mengontrol kesadarannya.

"Sepertinya ada beberapa bagian tugasku tertinggal di kamarmu. Bisakah aku mengambilnya?"

"APA? TERTINGGAL DI KAMAR SASUKE?" wanita merah itu berteriak kaget. Memelototiku dan sasuke bergantian.

"Diamlah Karin!" Wanita merah itu tampak tak senang dengan bentakan Sasuke padanya. "Dan kau..." ia menunjuk hidungku dan menggantung kalimatnya. "ikutlah denganku." Ucap Sasuke sambil membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk.

Seperti perintahnya, aku mengekori Sasuke yang juga diikuti oleh Karin. Kami berjalan dalam diam dan penuh kecanggungan-bagiku. Sasuke memimpinku menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Sedangkan Karin menunggu kami di ruang tengah milik Sasuke.

 **SASUKE POVS**

"Periksa." Ucapku sambil melempar kumpulan kertas yang beberapa hari telah kurapikan dalam sebuah map besar.

"Eh?"

"Periksa dokumenmu!"

"Oke." Kulihat ia segera mengeluarkan kertas-kertas dari map yang ku berikan-lemparkan. Memeriksanya satu per satu.

Kupandangi wajah cantik di depanku yang sedang sibuk memeriksa kertas-kertas. Kulihat sesekali ia melirik-menangkap mataku yang terus memandanginya.

"Jangan mencuri pandang." Kataku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari gadis pink di hadapanku.

Ia memutar mata bosan. "Sial. Bukannya kau juga mencuri pandang." Balasnya.

"Aku tak mencuri pandang. Hanya memastikan kau sedang memeriksa dokumenmu dengan benar dan memastikan siapa yang berani menikmati wajah tampanku secara diam-diam." Kataku dingin

"Tak ada orang lain di sini Tuan." Aku terkikih geli mendengar perkataannya.

"Memang tak ada." Aku mengendikkan bahu. "Itu artinya secara tak langsung kau mengakui sedang menikmati lelaki tampan di hadapanmu." Ejekku.

Ia kembali memutar bola mata hijaunya. Membuatku sangat gemas.

"Jangan pernah berharap aku MENIKMATIMU." Ucap si gadis pink.

"Aaaaaa... menikmati ya." Godaku.

"Jika sudah selesai, segeralah pergi." Tiba-tiba Karin mencul dari balik pintu dan memandangi kami berdua. Menginterupsi kesenangnku mengganggu gadi pink ini.

Kulihat Sakura tampak tak nyaman dengan kehadirannya dan segera memberesi dokumen-dokumen miliknya.

"Terimakasih Sasuke." Ucapnya tulus padaku. Lalu ia menghilang di balik pintu bersama Karin.

 **SAKURA POVS**

Selain mengumpulkan kekurangan laporanku pada Kakashi-sensei, hari ini aku harus mengikuti kelas Fisiologi Tubuh Manusia yang di ajar oleh Guy-sensei dengan tidak semangat.

Dan di sinilah aku, duduk di kursi paling belakang menatap langit biru yang mulai temaram. Suara Guy-sensei yang mengajar dengan menggelegar karena penuh dengan semangat muda-katanya- tak kuhiraukan. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah kelas dasar yang terpaksa kuulangi karena kebodohanku dua tahun yang lalu.

'Bodoh!' Aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Andai saja kegalauanku dulu tak membuatku sering membolos kelas Guy-sensei, pasti hari ini aku terbebas dari dosen aneh ini dan bersenang-senang bersama Ino.

Drrrt

Sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor yang tak di kenal.

...

From: +81 xxx2341101

Time Received: 17.31

Masih di kampus? Menunggumu di parkiran belakang gedung B.

DEG!

Nomor siapa ini? Dan errrr menungguku.

...

To: +81 xxx2341101

Time Delivered: 17.34

Siapa? Menunggu untuk...?

...

From: +81 xxx2341101

Time Received: 17.37

Mengejutkanmu.

...

Oh Tuhan, siapa orang aneh yang mengirimi aku pesan yang begitu misterius dan membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Hahaha. Ini terlalu berlebihan.

...

Matahari telah terbenam, tetapi semburat merah di ufuk barat masih terlihat. Tak ada lagi burung-burung yang berterbangan, mungkin mereka telah beristirahat dengan nyaman di sarang.

Sedangkan aku? Baru saja aku keluar dari Gedung A-tempat dimana Guy-sensei mengajar- berjalan menuju ke parkiran gedung B, yang kebetulan aku juga memarkir mobil di sana.

Tak terlalu jauh, tapi cukup sepi. Hanya aku, sendirian berjalan di bawah lampu taman yang telah menyala redup. Angin malam berhembus dingin d tengkukku. Membuatku sedikit merinding.

Tak butuh waktu lama, aku telah sampai di lapangan parkir. Tempat ini sangat sepi. Tak ada mobil lain yang terparkir disini, hanya mobilku yang jauh dari penerangan lampu.

'Siapapun yang menungguku disini semoga bukalah seorang psikopat ataupun hantu kampus' aku berdoa dalam hati.

Ku lihat handphoneku, tak ada pesan dari orang yang ingin mengejutkanku. Ku harap ia menyerah menunggu kedatanganku sehingga tak jadi menemuiku. Tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk bertemu. Kecuali orang itu berniat ingin menculikku.

Aku berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju mobil. Tak berani untuk menengok kebelakang. Situasi ini cukup menyeramkan untukku. Andai saja tak ada orang yang mengirimiku pesan aneh, pasti aku tak akan parno seperti ini.

Klek.

Kubuka pintu penumpang dan meletakkan barang-barangku di sana.

Deg!

Tengkukku yang sedari tadi dingin karena tiupan angin tiba-tiba menghangat. Oh Tuhan, makhluk apa yang ada di belakangku.

Tanganku mengambil tensimeter raksa yang ada pada _dashboard_ mobil. Menggenggamnya dengan kedua telapak tangann yang kupunya. Akan ku pukulkan benda ini pada makhluk di belakangku. Tak lupa, aku menutup mata agar tak kulihat kengerian makhluk itu. Lalu dengan jantung yang tak karuan aku menghitung mundur.

Tiga, dua, satu... Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ ku putar tubuhku 1800.

Ku pukul-pukulkan tensimeter tersebut ke segala arah tanpa membuka mata. Tak kurasakan mengenai sesuatu. Hanya udara kosong yang kupukuli.

Sedetik berikutnya, ku buka mataku perlahan. Menoleh ke kanan kiri, tak ada seorang pun di sana. Hanya aku yang bertingkah seperti orang bodoh.

'SHANNARO!' aku berteriak untuk ketakutanku yang tak beralasan.

Blam.

Ku banting pintu penumpang dengan sedikit kesal tanpa melihatnya. Lalu aku memutari mobil menuju ke pintu pengemudi dengan tetap membawa tensimeter untuk berjaga-jaga.

Klek.

DEG!

Kursiku di duduki oleh seseorang yang tertutup _hoodie_. Tatapannya lurus kedepan, seakan telah mengetahui kehadiranku.

"KAU! KAU SIAPA? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI MOBILKU!" teriakku kencang, berharap ada orang lain yang mendengar.

Lalu orang minsterius aneh ini menolehkan kepala dengan gerakan sangat _slow motion_. Sebuah senyuman tersaji di wajahnya. Tetapi aku tak bisa melihat seluruh wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Selalu berlebihan seperti biasa Sakura?" aku menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Tak mengenali suaraku?" baritone itu kembali terdengar.

Orang misterius ini lalu tersenyum kecut. Kulihat matanya menatapku. Tangannya bergerak, membuka penutup _hoodie_ dengan pelan.

DEG! Lagi-lagi jantungku!

"Oh-my-God!" ucapku terbata diikuti dengan sebuah senyuman dari lelaki di hadapanku.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Yaaaa akhirnya chapter 2 telah di update. Maafkan author ya jika geje, garing, aneh, typo, abal-abal, OOC dan banyak kekurangan lainnya. Hehehe

Terimakasih buat readers yang sudah review, saya balas satu-satu di sini ya.

 **Kiki Kim** : disini di jelasin Sakuranya ngapain di sana. Hihihi

 **Floral White** : sebelumnya sudah pernah bikin semacam cerpen atau cerbung. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini fanfict pertama saya. Hihi chapter 1 memang sengaja di bikin bingung. Disini sakuraalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran.

 **dewazz** : tanyakan itu pada Sakura. Kenapa tiba-tiba masak di tempat orang. Hehe. Hemmmmm itu adalah tanda terimakasih sakura pada sasuke.

Buat yang telah mem-follow atau mem-favorite cerita ini terimakasih banyak :*

 **Kiki Kim** , **Myosotis Sylvatica** , **Savers295** , **lerietta** , **sakurada chan** , **Little Deer Chanie94**

Terimakasih juga buat yang sudah rela membaca fanfict saya.

Saran dan Kritik MEMBANGUN sangat di perlukan, NO FLAME ya

Review please J


	3. Chapter 3

**Love and Hate**

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Mrs YRA

 **DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **WARNING:**

 **OOC, ABAL-ABAL, TYO, ANEH, GAJE, GAK SESUAI EYD, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA POVS**

DEG! Lagi-lagi jantungku!

"Oh-my-God!" ucapku terbata diikuti dengan sebuah senyuman dari lelaki di hadapanku.

"Gaara!" teriakku padanya. Sedetik kemudian berdiri dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu."bisiknya pelan.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu." Balasku tak kalah pelan. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak merindukannya, lelaki yang kini memelukku ini selama dua tahun lebih berada di lain benua untuk mengurus bisnis keluarganya.

Gaara melonggarkan pelukannya, tapi aku masih terus menempel di tubuhnya. Menghirup aroma tubuh lelaki yang sangat kurindukan. Tak ada satu ungkapanpun yang mampu menjelaskan rasa rindu ini.

"Jadi, tak mau melepaskanku?" Gaara berbisik.

"Tentu." Aku masih memeluknya, dan ia tertawa mendengarku.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan pelukanmu nanti."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja." Bujukan Gaara berhasil membuatku melespas pelukanku padanya. Melihat itu, ia tersenyum sangat manis. Senyuman yang sangat jarang ia tampilkan di hadapan orang-orang. Senyuman yang mampu membuat hatiku luluh.

...

Gaara mengajakku makan malam di sebuah restoran pinggir pantai sebelum mengantarku pulang. Tak ada pembicaraan apapun selama malam tadi. Kami hanya saling memandang, menikmati wajah pasangan masing-masing.

"Jadi, kau masih tinggal di sini?" tanya Gaara menginterupsi lamunanku.

"Iya. Kenapa?" jawabku.

"Aku hanya bertanya." Jawabnya sambil memperhatikan seluruh ruanganku. "banyak yang berubah selama dua tahun."

Ya, selama dua tahun ia meninggalkanku.

"Tentu saja. Itu bukan waktu yang singkat." Kutunjukkan wajah cemberutku padanya.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku sayang." Ia memandangku begitu tajam dan lembut. Lengannya mengusap rambutku. Mengacak-acak lebih tepatnya. Seakan aku adalaha seorang bocah berumur lima tahun yang sedang merajuk padanya.

"Jangan lakukan itu. Aku bukan anak kecil." Protesku.

Ia menatapku dan tersenyum geli, "Aku tahu. Kau telah tumbuh dewasa dari yang aku perkirakan."

Entah apa maksudnya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum membalas ucapannya. Lalu, kedua mata kami saling bertemu. Mata itu memandangku tajam sekaligus teduh, sangat sulit untuk menjelaskan bagaima ia menatapku. Tapi, tatapan itu berhasil membuatku meleleh. Tatapan yang tajam, intens, dan teduh. Seakan memanggilku untuk melanjutkan pelukan sore tadi yang tertunda. Pada akhirnya, kami kembali berpelukan, pelukan yang lebih hangat dan lebih erat.

...

Dering panggilan telepon yang sangat nyaring dari _handphone_ ku memaksaku untuk bangun. Masih terlalu pagi, pikirku ketika kulihat jam dnding menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Tanpa memperhatikan si pemanggil, kuangkat telepon itu.

"Halo sayang, Selamat pagi." Sapa seseorang di balik telepon

"Oh, hai Sayang. Selamat pagi juga." Balasku kaget mendengar suara Gaara sepagi ini d telepon.

"Apa aku terlalu pagi meneleponmu? Kau harus belajar bangun pagi."

"oh, umm oke." Aku benar-benar mengantuk untuk menanggapi celoteh Gaara. "Bagaimanapun juga aku kurang tidur semalam karenamu"

Lalu, kudengar ia tertawa di ujung telepon. "Maafkan aku, oke? Aku akan segera menemuimu lagi. Mungkin nanti malam, kita bisa makan malam bersama. Apakah kau mau?"

"Tentu saja." Aku bersemangat menjawab permintaannya. "Bisakah aku tidur kembali?" sambungku. Aku masih sangat mengantuk.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gaara."

Aku mengantuk, aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku. Mataku ingin sekali terpejam, tetapi, pikiranku ingin sekali berjingkrak. Tubuhku hanya berguling-guling ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencoba tidur dan tak bisa. Ini pagi yang terindah selama dua tahun terakhir. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan tidur lagi.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memeriksa _handphone_ ku. Sejak makan malam dengan Gaara semalam, aku sama sekali belum memeriksanya.

Ada tiga panggilan tak terjawab dan sebuah _voice mail_ , semuanya dari Ino.

 _"_ Forehead! _Kemana saja kau ini? Apakah kau lupa bagaimana cara menggunakan_ handphone _! Segera hubungi aku. Aku merindukanmu. Sai sedang bersama teman-temannya, dan tak megajakku. Aku kesepian. Bisakah kau menemaniku?"_ Sebuah _voicemail_ absurd dari Ino membuatku tertawa. Segera aku menghubunginya.

"Halo?" jawab Ino malas-malasan dari ujung telepon.

"Masih kesepian heh?"

"Hei! Ternyata kau masih hidup. Ku pikir, hari ini aku harus mengunjungi rumah orangtuamu untuk berbela sungkawa."

"Ha-ha-ha sangat lucu _Pig!_ " Aku tertawa dengan nada menjengkelkan.

"jangan meneleponku pagi-pagi jika kau hanya berlagak menjengkelkan seperti itu _forehead_!" Dia terdiam dan menguap. "Jadi ada apa? Aku tahu ini bukan hanya membalas _voicemail_ ku semalam. Dan mengapa kau semalam tak mengangkat satupun teleponku. Aku berani bertaruh, kau pasti baru saja menemukan _voicemail_ ku." Ino sangat cocok menjadi cenayang.

"Ummm, ku pikir kau harus segera membuka praktek sebagai seorang peramal." Aku tertawa. "Ino, semalam Gaara menemuiku..."

"Jadi, dia telah kembali ke Jepang?" ia memotong ucapanku.

 _Ting tong._ Belku berbunyi

"Yap."

 _Ting tong_

"Ceritakan padaku."

 _Ting tong...Ting tong...Ting tong._ Bunyi itu makin memekakkan telinga. Sepertinya, si pemencet bukan lah orang yang sabar.

"kau ini, sungguh tak sabaran! Temui aku di kafe dekat kampus. Aku akan menceritakannya di sana. Seseorang telah memencet berkali-kali. Aku harus segera membukanya, sebelum belku meledak. _Bye_."

Segera kuberlari kecil keluar kamar dan menuju pintu depan apartemenku.

 _Klek_.

Seorang pria dengan jas lengkap memunggungiku dan pintuku dengan gelisah.

"Mencari siapa? Sepertinya kau salah alamat. Mungkin seseorang yang kau cari ada di pintu sebelah." Kataku tanpa ragu, karena tidak mungkin ada seorang lelaki berjas mencariku sepagi ini selain ayahku. Dan sepertinya, dia terlalu muda untuk menjadi ayahku.

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ ia berbalik. Manik hitamnya tajam menatapku. Lengannya ia lipat bosan.

"Kau." Ucap kami bersamaan.

 **SASUKE POVS**

Ini malam yang sangat panjang. Malam panjang seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, setelah bertemu dengan gadis itu. Berkali-kali aku memikirkannya, dan berkali kali pula aku mencoba menghapusnya.

Malam ini, seperti biasa kuhabiskan waktu di sebuah bar di pusat kota. Kali ini, tidak ada wanita. Hanya ada kedua sahabatku. Sai dan Naruto. Ku paksa mereka berdua untuk menemaniku.

"Jadi, siapa wanita itu Teme?" Naruto membuka percakapan

"Jadi kau seperti ini karena wanita." Sai menyeringai dengan tajam

"Tentu saja, tak mungkin seorang pria seperti ini jika bukan karena wanita." Naruto menimpali.

"Kalau begitu, ini adalah wanita pertama yang membuatmu seperti ini Sasuke." Sai menyimpulkan keadaanku.

"Ini akan menjadi berita besar untuk keluarga Uchiha. Aku harus segera memberi tahu Paman dan Bibi. Mereka pasti akan segera menggelar perayaaan. hahahaha"

Aku mendengus keras-keras menanggapi celotehan kedua manusia dihadapanku ini.

"jadi, siapa?" Sai nampaknya mengerti kegusaranku. Ia kembali mengulangi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Entahlah."

"Mana ada seorang wanita bernama 'Entahlah'" Naruto menyanggahku dan Sai mengangguk menyetujui naruto

"Aku belum terlalu mengenalnya. Aku baru bertemu dengannya dua kali."

"Wow. Hebat sekali wanita ini. Belum mengenalnya saja kau sudah membuat pikiranmu jungkir balik." Ucap Naruto takjub.

"Bertemu dua kali dan tidak ada satupun yang kau peroleh darinya? Kau kehilangan karismamu _bro._ Dimana kau bertemu?" Sai mengejekku.

"Di apartemenku."

Sedetik berikutnya kulihat mereka saling pandang dan memandangiku seakan aku adalah alien aneh.

"Sungguh kau benar-benar kehilangan karismamu." Naruto berkata seakan aku telah di diagnosis oleh dokter akan mati beberapa hari lagi.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan di apartemenmu?" Sai menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

"Dia... dia hanya megerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya." Ucapku sedikit ragu.

"Kalian tidak melakukan aktivitas bersama dalam satu ranjang? Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan pada wanita-wanitamu, Teme?" Naruto menginterogasiku.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Dia hanya mengerjakan tuga-tugasnya. Itu saja. Dan... memasakkanku sedikit sarapan."

"Dan?"

"Masakannya sangat enak dan dia sangat cantik." Sai dan naruto menertawaiku seperti orang bodoh. Entah kenapa aku menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan kalimat konyol itu.

"Jadi, seleramu sama seperti Sai heh? Memacari seorang remaja."

"Ino bukan remaja, Naruto."

"Ya ya terserah kau saja Sai, bagiku mereka terlalu muda untuk berhubungan dengan lelaki seusia kalian. Kalian berdua harusnya mencari seorang wanita yang seumuran dengan kalian, atau beda sedikit lah. Kalian berdua harus mencontohku, Aku dan Hinata danya berbeda dua tahun. Dan dia bukanlah gadis kuliahan seperti kekasih kalian." Naruto mulai mabuk dan meracau tak karuan tentang pasangan yang cocok untuk kami, pernikahan, dan banyak hal lainnya.

Kami memutuskan pulang jauh sebelum tengah malam, karena naruto benar-benar sudah teler. Untungnya, dia membawa sopir jadi kami tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengantarnya.

Ketika aku memarkirkan mobilku di _basement_ gedung apartemen, ku lihat Sakura berjalan dengan seorang pria berambut merah. Mereka terlihat akrab. Bahkan sangat akrab.

Aku terdiam cukup lama di dalam mobil. Untuk memastikan bahwa lelaki yang bersama Sakura telah kembali dari kamar sakura. Tetapi nihil, setengah jam berlalu, tak kutemukan lelaki itu kembali ke tempat parkir.

Pikiranku melayang jauh. Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di otakku.

Siapa lelaki itu?

Mengapa mereka kelihatan akrab? Bahkan Sakura terlihat sangat nyaman.

Dan... mengapa aku harus memikirkan Sakura?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepalaku. Di selingi dengan potongan-potonganadegan senyuman sakura pada lelaki itu, tatapan matanya pada lelaki itu, dan sentuhannya pada lelaki itu hingga aku tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

...

Aku bangun sebelum alarmku membangunkanku dan merasa sangat lapar. Kulirik jam di meja nakasku. Terlalu pagi untukku. Ini masih jam 5.30 pagi.

Tak ada makanan di dapur. Makanan instan pun tak ada. Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku mengisi kulkasku.

Ku putuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap ke kantor. Tidak ada salahnya bukan,aku ke kantor pagi-pagi. Dan aku bisa mampir untuk sarapan dalam perjalanan menuju kantor.

 _Ting._ Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan membawaku turun.

 _Ting._ Tanpa sadar, aku telah sampai di _basement_ tempat parkir. Dengan ragu aku melangkah keluar menuju mobilku berada.

Ku lihat mobil Sakura masih terparkir rapi di tempat yang sama. Apakah mungkin lelaki itu semalam menginap di tempat Sakura?

Tanpa pikir panjang, kulangkahkan kakiku lebar-lebar menuju lift dan dengan gelisah menuju ke lantai apartemen sakura.

 _Ting tong._ Tak ada jawaban

 _Ting tong._ Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Mungkinkah mereka sedang bercinta?

Dengan kesal ku tekan bel berulang ulang tanpa jeda. Jika benar mereka sedang bercinta, aku harus menghentikannya.

 _Ting tong.. Ting tong... Ting tong... Ting tong..._

Aku benar-benar kesal, karena tak ada tanda-tanda pintu ini akan terbuka. Kubalikkan badanku menuju ke _lift,_ dan tiba-tiba...

 _Klek_

Aku berhenti, aku harus memikirkan langkah apa yang akan ku ambil jika lelaki sialan itu yang membukakan pintu.

"Mencari siapa? Sepertinya kau salah alamat. Mungkin seseorang yang kau cari ada di pintu sebelah." Suara Sakura terdengar.

Dengan gerakan pelan aku berbalik. Berjaga-jaga jika lelaki semalam ada bersama Sakura. Kupandangi gadis pink di hadapanku ini lekat-lekat. Ia mengenakan sebuah piyama kekanakan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau." Ucap kami bersamaan.

"Aku mencarimu." Ralatku cepat.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku?" tanyanya sarkastik dan penuh kecurigaan.

"Sarapan." Ucapku tak kalah sarkastik. Ini bukanlah sikap yang benar.

Kuhirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghitung satu sampai lima sambil memandangi wajah Sakura yang keheranan. Aku harus memulai semua ini lebih baik.

"Selamat pagi." Sapaku pada akhirnya. Ia nampak kaget dengan perubahan sikapku.

"Apa maumu mr Sasuke?" tanyanya ketus.

"Mengajakmu sarapan."

"Jangan berharap." Tolaknya sambil berbalik dan menutup pintu dengan keras di hadapanku.

Gadis ini benar-benar membuatku kehilangan kesabaran dengan mudah.

Kembali ku tekan bel berkali-kali, tanpa jeda. Kuharap gendang telinganya akan pecah.

"Bisakah kau tak mengangguku Sasuke?" teriaknya padaku saat membuka pintu. "Bukankah urusan kita sudah selesai? Sekarang, tolong pergi dan jangan ganggu pagiku."

Sebelum ia menutup pintu di hadapanku lagi, aku berhasil menahannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu sarapan."

"Aku tak mau. Jangan memaksaku!"

"Aku memang memaksa." Ku perlihatkan serianganku pada Sakura.

"Sayangnya aku tak mau Sasuke. Silahkan memaksa semampumu."

"Jangan menantangku Sakura."

Sakura terdiam menatapku. Raut muka gadis itu benar-benar terlihat tak mengharap kehadiranku.

"Hahhh...Aku malas bermain-main denganmu Sasuke. Pergilah." Ia mengibaskan tangannya, mengusirku.

TAP. Ku pegang lengan Sakura dan menariknya menuju ke lift. Tak kuhiraukan rontaan dan sumpah serapahnya padaku. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah membawa Sakura bersamaku.

Konyol? Aku tahu itu. Apa yang kulakukan saat ini benar-benar di luar kendali pikiranku. Semuanya kulakukan dengan kepala kosong. Tak biasanya aku bertindak kekanakan seperti ini. Terlebih kepada seorang gadis yang baru ku kenal.

...

"Apa maksudmu membawaku kemari?" ia buka suara setelah seorang pelayan mengantar menu pesanan kami.

"Tak ada." Jawabku acuh

"Lalu kenapa memaksaku?" tuntutnya.

"Untuk menemaniku sarapan." Kutatap Sakura lekat-lekat yang tak kunjung menyentuh makanannya. " _Sandwich_ disini sangat lezat. Makanlah." Sambungku lebih halus padanya.

"Kau tahu, ini sangat memalukan! Membawaku kemari dan aku masih memakai piyama." Ia memandangku sengit. "Terlebih lagi aku sangat berantakan, belum mandi dan aku duduk bersama pria berjas gila." Sambungnya.

Aku memperhatikan gerak gerik dan ekspresi Sakura. Lucu dan sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau tetap cantik walau belum mandi."

Ia memandangku sekan aku adalah pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur dan menculiknya. Sakura sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya, ia malah sibuk berusaha menghubungi seseorang yang tak kunjung mengangkat telponnya.

"Siapa yang kau hubungi?"

"Polisi. Aku akan melaporkan bahwa aku telah di culik oleh seseorang."

"Jika memang benar polisi, maka hanya dengan satu kali sambungan akan langsung diterima oleh polisi itu. Tak perlu kau menghubungi berkali-kali."

Ia memutar bola matanya padaku dan tetap sibuk mendengarkan nada sambung telepon.

Tap. Ku ambil _handphone_ milik Sakura. Ia tampak kaget dan menatapku tak suka.

"kembalikan Sasuke!" Tangannya berusaha menggapai _handphone_ nya.

"Hn"

"Sasuke!"

"Hn"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan Hn hn saja!" ia meneriakiku.

"Jangan berteriak di tengah restoran seperti itu,kau seperti orang gila." Ucapku santai.

"apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" suaranya kini lebih pelan.

"Memberimu nomorku. Aku akan segera menerima panggilanmu jika kau meneleponku. Tidak seperti seseorang yang telah kau telepon berkali kali tetapi tak kunjung menerimanya."

"Aku tak butuh nomormu Sasuke! Dan itu bukan urusanmu" bentaknya marah

"Kau membutuhkannya. Aku berani bertaruh, suatu saat kau akan menghubungiku." Jawabku datar sambil mengetik nomorku.

"Tak mungkin."

"Lihat! Ucapanku terbukti." Ia mendelik kesal padaku melihat layar _handphone_ nya dalam keadaan menelepon seseorang.

"Lelaki Gila!" umpatnya kesal.

 **TO Be CONTINUED**

maafkan aku. baru sempat melanjutkan cerita ini kembali.

saya tunggu reviewnya.

terimakasih yang sudah mau menunggu. maaf, tidak bisa menyebutnya satu persatu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love and Hate**

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Mrs YRA

 **DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **WARNING:**

 **OOC, ABAL-ABAL, TYO, ANEH, GAJE, GAK SESUAI EYD, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA POVS**

Sarapan pagi tadi adalah sarapan paling lama yang pernah ku alami sehingga membuatku telat menemui Ino. Hampir dua jam aku dan Sasuke duduk di restoran itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, Sasuke memaksaku untuk duduk diam di sana. Dan aku yang tak berdaya karena tak membawa uang sepeserpun untuk menyewa sebuah taksi, terpaksa menurutinya dengan kesal. Selama itu, tak ada perbincangan yang menarik. Ia hanya menanyai hal-hal kecil tentangku. Seperti berapa usiaku, semester berapa aku, darimana asalku, mengapa piyamaku sangat kekanakan, dan mengapa rambutku _pink._ Itu adalah pertanyaan yang paling konyol. Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dengan sarkastik.

 _"_ _Jadi, berapa usiamu sekarang?"_

 _"_ _Lima puluh tahun." bohongku_

 _Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "kau tidak setua itu nona! Jawablah dengan jujur!"_

 _"_ _Aku ini seusia orang tuamu Sasuke, jadi sopanlah sedikit pada orang tua!" aku tahu, aku adalah pembohong yang buruk._

 _"_ _Oke, aku akan memanggilmu ibu." Ucap Sasuke datar. "Dimana kau kuliah? Mengambil jurusan apa? Semester berapa kau ini?" ia merentetiku dengan pertanyaan seputar dunia pendidikan yang sedang kujalani. Wajahnya tetap datar memandangku. Tapi, dia menuntut jawaban._

 _"_ _Kau tahu, apa nama universitas terbaik di sini kan? Aku kuliah di sana dan aku mengambil jurusan untuk menjadi seorang cenayang yang akan lulus seratus tahun lagi."_

 _"_ _Ku harap kau benar-benar akan lulus SERATUS TAHUN lagi." Sasuke menyeringai kepadaku._

 _Aku termakan omonganku sendiri. Semoga saja doanya tidak terkabul, Tuhan._

 _"_ _Piyamamu sangat kekanakan kau tahu. Seharusnya kau bisa membeli piyama untuk wanita dewasa." Ini bukan pertanyaan, ini adalah sebuh komentar konyol._

 _"_ _Bukan urusanmu, otak mesum!" ku kencangkan suaraku agar seseorang mendengar betapa mesumnya pria di hadapanku ini. Ia mendelik kesal kepadaku._

 _Ia diam cukup lama, memainkan_ handphone _nya dan kemudian tertawa. Ia tertawa dengan pandangan bolak balik kepadaku lalu ke_ handphone _nya lalu kembali lagi padaku dan lagi lagi ke_ handphone _nya._

 _"_ _Apa?" tanyaku_

 _"_ _Mengapa rambutmu pink? Apa karena itu namamu Sakura?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah balik bertanya dan pertanyaannya itu..._

 _"_ _Mungkin jika rambutku hijau, orangtuaku akan menamaiku Sawi." Aku tertawa dengan leluconku sendiri, dan Sasuke hanya mematung. Tak mengertikah ia tentang lelucon ini?_

...

"Kenapa kau lama sekali _forehead_ " Ino memandangku ketika aku datang dan menggeser kursi untuk duduk. Aku hanya diam saja. Mengingat betapa sialnya pagi tadi. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau ceritakan padaku?" sambung Ino mulai menginterogasiku

"Bisakah kau tidak terburu-buru untuk menginterogasiku? Kita bisa memesan makan terlebih dahulu kan?" protesku pada Ino.

"Aku sudah memesannya."

"Dan aku?"

Ino mendengus kesal, "Oke oke, kalau itu maumu."

Akhirnya ia mengalah dan membiarkankan ku memesan. Hingga pesananku datang, ia diam dan nampak gusar. Sepertinya karena menahan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya.

"Jadi?" Ino memandangku dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah setelah _waitress_ memberikan kami pesanan. Ekspresinya begitu menyeramkan. Ia sangat cocok menjadi seorang interogator.

"Gaara sudah kembali ke Jepang. Kami bertemu kemarin." Aku mengawali cerita.

"Dan apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya makan malam setelah ia mengejutkanku di parkiran kemarin sore. Lalu, ia tinggal sebentar untuk mengobrol di apartemen sebelum ia pulang ke rumahnya."

"Kalian makan malam berdua?"

"Iya, tentu saja."

"Oh, aku pikir kau makan malam bersama keluarganya."

"Tidak."

"Harusnya kau meminta untuk segera di perkenalkan dengan keluarganya. Itu harus, jika dia benar-benar serius padamu."

"Ayolah Ino, dia baru saja tiba di Jepang kemarin lusa. Itu terlalu berlebihan."

"Itu bukan alasan. Kalian sudah bersama selama dua tahun sebelum dia meninggalkanmu ke Inggris. Dia berada di Inggris selama dua tahun lebih. Artinya, sudah lebih dari empat tahun kalian bersama, itu sudah lebih dari cukup alasan untuk Gaara menunjukkan keseriusannya padamu dengan memperkenalkanmu pada keluarganya."

"Aku sudah mengenal keluarganya Ino, Mereka rekan orang tuaku."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Maksudku kau seharusnya diperkenalkan sebagai kekasih. Seperti kau memperkenalkan Gaara pada orang tuamu sebelum dia pergi ke Inggris."

"Jangan membuatku sakit kepala Ino."

"Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sakit kepala Sakura. Aku hanya ingin sahabatku mendapat pengakuan secara resmi dari keluarga kekasihnya. Itu adalah salah satu tanda keseriusan Gaara padamu." Ucap Ino pelan, suaranya terdengar sangat tulus. "Aku tidak ingin kalian berpisah karena salah satu dari kalian menjadi korban perjodohan." Lanjutnya.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk berbicara tentang ini padanya."

"Aku akan menunggu kabar baik darimu Sakura." Ino tersenyum tulus. "Dan mengapa kau terlambat? Sangat bukan kau."

"Seseorang menculikku tadi pagi."

"Siapa?" Ino memicingkan matanya.

"Tetanggaku."

"Aku tak tahu jika kau mulai berteman dengan tetanggamu."

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu menanggapi pernyataan Ino, dan dia tak memperpanjang pembicaraan mengenai 'tetanggaku'.

Ia mengganti topik pembicaraan mengenai teman Sai, kekasihnya. Sai bercerita pada Ino tentang temannya yang uring-uringan karena seorang wanita yang baru teman Sai kenal. Kami berdua menertawakan teman Sai. Menurut Ino, teman Sai bukanlah lelaki yang _gentleman._ Ketika kutanyakan padanya, apakah ia mengenal teman yang Sai ceritakan padanya, Ino berkata bahwa ia tak mengenalnya.

Mungkin Sai adalah Ino versi lelaki yang hanya bercerita ini itu tentang seserang yang dekat dengannya, tetapi tidak pernah memperkenalkannya. Saat kusinggung tentang hal ini, Ino tampak merasa bersalah dan berjanji akan segera mengenalkan kekasihnya padaku.

Setelah kehabisan topik untuk dibahas, kami memutuskan untuk bersama-sama menuju kampus untuk menghadiri kelas dr Kakashi lebih awal. Seusainya, aku mengantarkan Ino kembali ke kafe di dekat kampus untuk mengambil mobilnya dan kembali ke apartemen untuk bersiap-siap menunggu Gaara.

Hingga sore hari, berulang kali ku periksa _handphone-_ ku, menunggu Gaara memberiku pesan. Tetapi, tidak ada satupun pesan yang datang. Bahkan dari Gaara sejak ku telepon ia berkali-kali tadi pagi.

Menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu. Itulah yang kulakukan saat ini. Menonton film koleksiku dan mengirim belasan pesan pada Gaara, tetapi tidak ada satupun balasan darinya.

Hingga tanpa kusadari, sudah lewat jam makan malam dan ini adalah film ketiga yang selesai kuputar. Sayangnya, Gaara belum juga menghubungiku untuk menepati janjinya atau sekedar meminta maaf jika dia tak bisa menepati. Ini membuatku gusar. Terlebih perutku mulai berteriak meminta makan.

Lelah menunggu, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengemudi menuju Sabaku Corp dan berencana untuk mengejutkan Gaara di kantornya.

Perjalanan ke Sabaku Corp tak memakan waktu lama. Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit dengan kecepatan biasa untuk sampai di depan gedung Sabaku Corp yang telah gelap. Kutengok jam tanganku yang menunjukkan bahwa ini sudah lewat jam 9 malam. Semua karyawan pasti sudah pulang dari beberapa jam yg lalu. Aku memarkirkan mobil di seberang jalan dan mulai menelepon Gaara.

Satu panggilan

Dua panggilan

Tiga Panggilan

Hingga lebih dari selusin panggilan dariku tak ada satupun yang di angkat oleh Gaara.

Kemanakah dia Tuhan? Tidak tahukah ia bahwa aku menghawatirkan dan merindukannya? Aku tak ingin mencurigainya walau hati kecilku sangat ingin.

Aku menyerah menghubungi Gaara dan kembali mengemudi menuju apartemen. Sesampainya di basement, aku hanya memarkirkan mobilku dan tak berniat untuk kembali ke kamar. Kuputuskan untuk tinggal di dalam mobil, mendengarkan lagu sedih dan berusaha kembali menghubungi Gaara.

Setengah jam berlalu, aku kembali berhenti menghubunginya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk.

 _Menyedihkan._ Sasuke

Lelaki gila ini mulai mengirimiku sebuah pesan. Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

 _Karena mendapat pesan darimu._ Sakura

Aku hanya membalas asal pesan dari Sasuke. Tak butuh waktu lama, aku mendapat kembali balasan dari Sasuke

 _Banyak gadis yang menginginkan pesan-pesanku._ Sasuke

 _Mereka gadis bodoh._ Sakura

 _Apakah kau cukup cerdas untuk mengatakan mereka bodoh?_ Sasuke

 _Tentu saja._ Sakura

 _Setidaknya mereka tak pernah ku temukan sedang mengunci diri di dalam mobil dan mati karena kekurangan oksigen._ Sasuke

Melihat pesannya, secara reflek ku dongakkan kepala mencari Sasuke. Oh Tuhan, pria ini. Ia berdiri di luar pintu penumpang, tersenyum miring dan melambaikan _handphone_ nya padaku. Ia meminta agar aku membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Jadi kau ingin mati kehabisan oksigen bersamaku rambut ayam?" aku bertanya padanya setelah menurunkan kaca jendela agar kami bisa berbicara. Ia nampak tak suka dengan panggilanku, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak protes mengenai hal itu.

"Aku menyuruhmu membuka pintu, bukan jendela. Aku meragukan kecerdasan yang kau sombongkan itu _pinky._ "

"Aku tak akan membukakan pintu untukmu."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya mendengar jawabanku. Dalam seper sekian detik tangannya berhasil masuk melalui jendela dan membuka pintu dari dalam. Aku merutuki kebodohanku.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, senyum penuh ejekan.

"Apa maumu?" kataku ogah-ogahan.

"Menemanimu." Jawab Sasuke lirih dan terdengar sedikit ragu. Tetapi, ekspresinya sangat datar. Aku tak mampu membacanya.

"Apa kau sedang patah hati Sasuke?"

 **SASUKE POVS**

Hari ini aku terlambat datang ke kantor dan pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Ini bukan kebiasaanku, dan para karyawan mengetahui itu. Mereka melihatku bingung ketika melihatku datang terlambat tadi pagi. Sore tadi pun sama, mereka tampak heran ketika aku pulang lebih awal. Entah, mengapa hari ini aku tak ingin berlama-lama di kantor.

Aku hanya mengurung diri di apartemen seperti seorang gadis remaja labil sepulang kantor. Tidak ada yang kulakukan selain memeluk guling dan menggonta ganti channel TV. Aku merasa bodoh dan ini bukan Sasuke. Bukan Sasuke Uchiha.

Sampai malam tiba, aku masih menjadi bukan Sasuke. Tetapi, kini aku telah membuat sarang dengan selimut di balkon untuk menghitung mobil-mobil yang melaju di bawah sana.

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang terjadi padaku, aku pun tak mengetahuinya. Hanya kegundahan yang kurasakan.

Semuanya berakhir saat Karin meneleponku dan mengundangku ke bar untuk bersenang-senang. Aku tak berminat dan menolak ajakan Karin. Tetapi, ia memohon-mohon padaku untuk menyelamatkannya dari para pria berotot yang ingin memakannya dan ia terlalu mabuk melawan jika terjadi apa-apa. Aku mengalah, dan berjanji padanya akan segera datang.

Ketika aku mencari mobil di basement yang kutemukan adalah sebuah mobil merah berisi seorang gadis yang nampak sedih. Ia memegangi handphonenya dengan erat, seakan tidak ingin kehilangan benda itu. Berkali-kali ia terlihat memeriksa handphone, berkali-kali pula kulihat dia menelepon seseorang.

Ekpresi yang di tunjukkan gadis itu menarik perhatianku. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak seperti seorang penyanyi profesional yang mendalami liriknya. Ia terlihat frustasi setelah berusaha menelepon seseorang yang kurasa tak di terima oleh orang itu, lalu ia kembali menyanyi dengan ekspresi sedih. Kemudian gadis itu terlihat bersemangat dan kembali menelepon seseorang. Lalu ia terlihat kembali kecewa dan frustasi. Menggembungkan pipinya, menarik rambutnya, membanting handphone dan memungutnya kembali, ia terlihat berteriak dan mengumpat. Sangat lucu.

Gadis itu tak mengetahui keberadaanku yang sedari tadi memandanginya. Ia terlihat begitu manis, cantik, pink, dan sedih. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kecewa sekaligus khawatir.

Cukup lama aku memandangi gadis pink itu, dan melupakan Karin. Saat aku memeriksa handphoneku yang sengaja ku _silent,_ kulihat tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari Karin. Aku menelepon balik Karin dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membantunya. Ia memakiku dan menutup telepon sebelum aku selesai berbicara. Saat pandanganku kembali ku fokuskan pada gadis dalam mobil, ia terlihat termenung dan putus asa.

Pada akhirnya, ini yang kulakukan. Mengirimi gadis pink itu sebuah pesan.

 _Menyedihkan._ Sasuke

Aku mengetiksebuah pesan ambigu untuknya.

 _Karena mendapat pesan darimu._ Sakura

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan Sakura, karena di saat yang bersaam bisa kulihat perubahan ekspresinya. Ia terlihat begitu malas kettika tadi kuperhatikan ia sedang menekan-nekan handphonenya

 _Banyak gadis yang menginginkan pesan-pesanku._ Sasuke

 _Mereka gadis bodoh._ Sakura

Kembali aku tersenyum geli membaca balasannya.

 _Apakah kau cukup cerdas untuk mengatakan mereka bodoh?_ Sasuke

 _Tentu saja._ sakura

 _Setidaknya mereka tak pernah ku temukan sedang mengunci diri di dalam mobil dan mati karena kekurangan oksigen._ Sasuke.

Aku mengetik balasan sambil berjalan pelan munuju mobilnya. Setelah pesanku terkirim, kulihat dari dekat wajah Sakura kaget dan ia langsung menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia terkejut saat menemukanku berdiri di luar pintu penumpang. Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum ramah padanya dan sepertinya ini tak berhasil, karena Sakura membalasnya dengan masam. Aku memintanya agar ia membukakan pintu.

"Jadi kau ingin mati kehabisan oksigen bersamaku rambut ayam?" tanyanya sarkastik. Lewat jendela yang baru ia buka.

Dan rambut ayam? Gadis ini sakit jiwa.

"Aku menyuruhmu membuka pintu, bukan jendela. Aku meragukan kecerdasan yang kau sombongkan itu _pinky._ "

"Aku tak akan membukakan pintu untukmu." Ucap sakura menjulurkan lidahnya mengejekku.

Oh Tuhan, bocah ini. Tanpa ia sadari, tanganku segera masuk dalam mobil dan membuka pintu mobil dari dalam. Ia tampak kaget, sama seperti saat melihat kedatanganku.

"Apa maumu?" ucapnya malas.

Apa mauku? Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa nyaman melihatnya tadi dan terhipnotis hingga membawaku ke sini.

"Menemanimu." Ucapku ragu. Dia kaget. Sepertinya sakura adalah gadis yang mudah sekali untuk terkejut.

Kami terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya Sakura membuka suara, "Apa kau sedang patah hati Sasuke?"

Aku melongo mendengar pertanyaannya. Hal apa yg harus membuatku merasakan patah hati?

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku mengganggumu." Sambungnya ketika ia tak mendapatkan jawaban dariku.

"Aku tidak patah hati Sakura. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn"

"Tapi ekspresimu berkata lain." Ucap Sakura membuatku bingung.

"Terserah kau saja."

Kami kembali terdiam, hanya suara deru AC dan melankolisnya lagu Sakura yang terdengar.

"Kau yang patah hati Sakura."

"Hah?" ia tampak kaget mendengar tebakanku.

"Musik ini. Bukankah musik yang seseorang dengarkan adalah cerminan perasaan orang itu?"

"Ummmmm. Entahlah Sasuke." Ia mengedikkan bahu ragu-ragu.

Oh, mungkinkah dia benar-benar patah hati? Oleh siapa?

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku." Sakura menoleh mendengar perkataan tak masuk akal yang kuucapkan padanya. "Aku bisa membantumu mematahkan hidung pria itu." Lanjutku membuat sedikit lelucon.

"Jadi kau adalah penjual jasa pematah hidung?" Sakura terkikik. Ia terlihat begitu manis dan cantik.

"Aku hanya menjualnya padamu." Kami berdua pun tertawa. "Dan aku juga punya satu penawaran yang bisa ku jual padamu." Lanjutku seperti seorang _salesman._

"Apa?"

"Aku bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Sakura menyipitkan mata mendengar pernyataan ambigu dariku. "Dengan secangkir coklat panas." Lanjutku.

"Siapa yang menjual coklat panas paada jam ini Sasuke?" ia menunjukkan jam tangannya.

"Aku tahu siapa orangnya dan dimana tempatnya. Ummm dan aku bisa menyetir untukmu"

"Aku yang menyetir. Jika kau membawaku ke tempat aneh, kau akan ku lemmpar dari mobil ini."

"Oke." Jawabku.

 **SAKURA POVS**

Sasuke mengajakku minum secangkir coklat panas di dekat taman kota. Selama hampir empat tahun aku tinggal di Konoha, sekalipun aku belum pernah pergi ke taman kota pada hampir tengah malam seperti ini. Jadi, kupikir taman kota akan sepi dan menuduh Sasuke akan berbuat mesum padaku. Tapi aku salah. Taman kota di tengah malam masih cukup ramai dan di hiasi lampu warna-warni yang indah.

Aku memarkirkan mobil di pinggir sebuah kedai coklat atas arahan Sasuke. Kedai itu sangat ramai. Antrian pengunjung meluber hingga ke trotoar. Dia keluar untuk memesan dan menginstruksikanku untuk tetap di dalam mobil.

"Sangat dingin di luar. Lebih baik kau di dalam mobil saja." Ucapnya dan aku menuruti Sasuke. Kulihat ia berjalan melewati antrian dengan santai. Beberapa orang terlihat menegurnya, tetapi ia sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

"Sebaiknya kita meminumnya di dalam mobil." Ucap Sasuke terlihat sangat kediginan saat ia kembali dan memberiku secangkir coklat. Aku bisa melihat uap dari mulutnya ketika ia berbicara.

"Terimakasih" ucapku, menerima coklat panas dari sasuke dan memberinya selimut yang kutemukan dalam mobil.

Setelah itu, kami tak salin berbicara lagi. Aku menikmati coklat panas dari Sasuke dan dia nampak berusaha menghangatkan diri dengan menempelkan cup coklat panas itu pada pipinya. Dia terlihat sangat manis.

"Ini sangat lezat."

"Hn."

"Mengapa tadi kau tidak ikut antrian?" akhirnya ku keluarkan pertanyaan ini.

"Aku bisa mati kedinginan jika mengantri."

"Apakah pemilik kedai itu tak menegurmu?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku mengenalnya."

"Oh. Jadi, kau sering kemari?"

"Kadang-kadang." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Ini membingungkan. Sasuke pria yang baik. Tetapi, aku tak bisa menebak sikapnya yang seperti _roller coaster_. Tadi ia begitu cerewet, mengangguku dan berusaha membuat lelucon untukku. Tetapi saat ini sikapnya berubah menjadi cuke dan dingin. Sedingin udara Konoha yng sedang menyambut kedatangan musim dingin.

"Nikmatilah coklatmu Sakura." Ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Oke."

.

Pukul satu dini hari, kami kembali berkendara menuju apartemen. Kali ini Sasuke yang mengemudi karena terlalu mengantuk untuk melakukannya. Sesampainya di apartemen, Sasuke mengantarkanku dalam diam sampai depan kamar apartemenku sebelum ia kembali ke kamar apartemennya. Ini cukup aneh, tetapi aku terlalu mengantuk untuk memikirkannya.

.

Kring... kriiiing

Suara telepon membangunkanku. Kulihat jam dinding pada kamar tidurku. Tepat pukul tiga malam. Aku mungkin baru tidur sekitar dua jam. Dan Siapa yg menelepon sepagi ini? Bahkan ayam belum berkokok.

"Sakura?" panggil seseorang dari ujung telepon."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku makan malam bersama orangtuaku."

"APA?" aku memekik kaget. Mendapat undangan makan malam saat kesadaranku setengah benar-benar seperti mimpi.

"Ku harap kau mau menerima undanganku." Ia memohon dengan suara lirih setengah putus asa.

"Akan ku pikirkan." Aku harus benar-benar memikirkannya ketika kesdaranku telah penuh.

"Terimakasih."

 _Tut tut tuuutttt_

Telepon tertutup dan mataku terbuka. Seperti mimpi, tapi aku tahu ini kenyataan karena aku tak bisa memejamkan mataku kembali. Oh, Tuhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Terimakasih untuk yg telah mereview:

hanazono yuri, kiyoi-chan, Tisha: sudah di lanjut yak :)

Misa safitri3 : boleh. boleh bgt malah. hehehe

Arima Zzzz : terimakasih sarannya. ke depannya akan berusaha untuk diperbaiki.

: hahaha semoga Sasuke nggak baca review ini

dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca tanpa meninggalkan jejak untuk author. huhuhu

.

oke, cukup sekian dari author. semoga kalian berkenan untuk mereview, fav and follow fanfict ini. Saran dan Kritik membangun sangat di butuhkan.

maafkan author jika masih banyak typo bertebaran di sini. jika ada yang bertanya mengapa fanfict ini rated M, jawabannya adalah author akan memberikan 'kejutan' entah pada chapter mana.

terimakasih


End file.
